Basil, détective privé  Retour en enfance
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Que ce passerait-t-il si Basil redevenait un enfant?
1. Prologue

_**Basil détective privé: Retour en enfance**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Eve Titus, Disney et l'auteur de "Peter Pan". J'ai fait un petit mélange "Basil, détective privé" et "Peter Pan 2".**_

_**Petite précision: Clochette appelle Dawson "David" car c'est son prénom. Et, Dawson étant poli, il l'appelle Miss Fée Clochette!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**L'histoire se terminait toujours de la même façon, pour les enfants humains... comme pour les enfants souris!**_

_**Clochette criait: **__**« Au revoir, David! » **__**L'histoire se terminait toujours de la même façon, pour les humains... comme pour les souris. Clochette criait: **_

_**et David répondit: « Je croirais toujours en toi, Miss Fée Clochette! ». **_

_**Et David y a crut... toujours! Même quand il eu quitté le monde de l'enfance et devient un grand chirurgien renommé: le docteur David Quentin Dawson. Il se rappelle même un soir où il avait été dans un orphelinat. Il y avait rencontré un jeune garçon de 6ans très intelligent qui accompagnait sa nourrice, une certaine Mme Judson, qui était bénévole dans l'orphelinat. Avec la permission de celle-ci, il raconta aux enfants l'histoire de la Fée Clochette, ouvrit la fenêtre et lui et l'enfant regardaient par la fenêtre. Mme Judson les rejoint et prit son jeune ''maître'' dans ses bras. Soudain, le vieux docteur la vit. **_

_**« Regarde! La voilà, Basil! La première étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin!**_

_**-Le Pays Imaginaire! » s'extasie l'enfant. **_

_**Les adultes et l'enfant observent cette petite étoile étincelante. **_

_**« Un jour, je rencontrerais une fée! J'irais au Pays Imaginaire! Papa sera fier de moi si je lui ramène un peu de poussière de fées! se promet l'enfant.**_

_**-Mr Basil! Votre père est détective à Scotland Yard! Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça! Dit Mme Judson.**_

_**-Il ne perdra pas de temps! S'il arrive à voler, il pourra arrêter les bandits plus facilement!**_

_**-Tu n'as pas peur du capitaine Crochet? questionne Dawson.**_

_**-Oh! Le capitaine Crochet! J'ai pas peur de ce vieux poisson pourri! » répond le petit garçon. **_

_**C'est ainsi que, sans le savoir, Dawson vit pour la première fois le plus grand détective de Londres Car, cet enfant, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, est le futur Basil de Baker Street!**_

* * *

_**Bon, ce n'est que le prologue! Attendez la suite! j'y travaille dès que je peux!**_


	2. Une enfance difficile

_**Les années avaient passées. Basil avait grandi, Dawson et Mme Judson avaient vieillit. Basil est devenu un grand détective en mémoire de son défunt père. C'était un soir de juin!**_

_**Juin 1888:**_

_**Mme Judson et Basil, âgé de 12ans, se sont rendu à l'orphelinat de Londres. On l'appelait l'Orphelinat de la Seconde Chance! Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, Basil vit une figure familière qui avançait dans les couloirs et qui s'arrêta devant une fenêtre. Il la reconnut tout de suite! **_

_**« Mr Dawson! » s'exclama-t-il. **_

_**Le vieux médecin se retourna et vit l'adolescent qui courait vers lui et qui lui sauta au cou. **_

_**« Basil! Seigneur! Tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois! s'exclama le docteur.**_

_**-Oh! Une vraie plante verte! Il grandit autant qu'il devient intelligent! déclara Mme Judson en les rejoignant.**_

_**-Oh! Arrêtez! Tout le monde me dit ça! Mais je suis pas si grand que ça! Je dépasse Brynna mais Myerricorft me dépasse encore d'une tête!**_

_**-Qui ça?**_

_**-Son frère et sa sœur! Mr Myerricorft a 6ans de plus et Mlle Brynna a 1an de plus que Mr Basil.**_

_**-Oh! Basil! Ça ne compte pas ça! » répondit Dawson. **_

_**Au même moment, un garçon ressemblant à Basil mais en un peu plus vieux et un peu plus rond se dirige vers eux, complètement affolé. C'était le frère de Basil! Myerricorft!**_

_**« Basil! Mme Judson! On a tiré sur père et Brynna! » hurla-t-il. **_

_**Les deux se sont figés et Basil a suivit son frère aîné. Leur père était allongé sur le sol, mort d'une balle dans la poitrine, et Brynna, elle, vivait encore mais elle crachait du sang. La balle était dans ses poumons. Basil la prit dans ses bras et tenta d'arrêter hémorragie. Mais en quelques minutes, Brynna se vida de son sang et poussa son dernier soupir... elle était morte. Basil était couvert du sang de sa sœur qui était sans vie dans ses bras. Myerricorft, en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, prit son jeune frère dans ses bras et l'éloigna des deux corps. D'abord silencieux, celui-ci éclata en sanglot quelques minutes plus tard. La police arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Un autre corps fut découvert. Le père de Basil avait réussit à blesser à mort son attaquant. Cet homme était... Jonathan Ratigan! Un homme plutôt aisé qui volait uniquement par plaisir. **__**Désormais, Basil a 25ans. Lui et Dawson sont devenu associés, il y a un an, juste après l'affaire Flaversham. La petite Olivia vient souvent les voir car, après avoir passé quelques mois en écosse, elle et son père sont finalement revenu à Londres. **_

* * *

Pendant des semaines, Basil n'a plus parlé, plus sourit, il ne voulait même plus manger et faisait des insomnies. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les deux corps allongés sur le sol.

Puis, leur mère tomba malade.

Myerricorft prit un travail à mi-temps pour pouvoir les faire vivre et Basil, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, alla dans de prestigieuses écoles pour continuer ses études. Il alla entre-autre à l'université de Oxford lorsqu'il eu 16ans. Là-bas, il ne fut pas bien traité car il était bien plus jeune que les autres: les 2 premières années qu'il a passé là-bas, il fut obligé de travaillé comme un serviteur. Il nettoyait partout, sans ménagement, un peu comme Cendrillon. Ce n'est que lorsque le directeur fut renvoyer à cause de cela que Basil pu reprendre ses études.

Il devient ami avec beaucoup de monde et créa même une sorte de groupe appelé le ''Gang des Sept''! Il y avait un jeune garçon appelé James Ratigan, un autre nommé Fidget, un autre nommé Bartholomé, un autre qui répondait au nom de John, un lézard appelé Bill, un garçon appelé Ray et finalement un jeune garçon, Oscar Middle. Plus tard, le gang se divisa car Basil découvrit que James était le fils de celui qui avait tué sont père. Dès lors, les deux jeunes gens se sont lancés une haine sans merci l'un vers l'autre. Malgré ça, Basil fut un bon élève et obtient son diplôme avec mention très très bien. Sa mère, trop malade pour pouvoir aller le féliciter en personne, lui avait écrit une lettre que Basil garda précieusement.

Malheureusement, quand il revient à Londres, sa mère était décédée. Elle avait résisté à cette maladie pendant 7ans mais elle était morte cette nuit-là dans son sommeil après avoir dit à Myerricorft de veiller sur Basil lorsqu'il rentrerait. Le jeune adolescent ne s'en remit jamais. Il avait toujours ce deuil sur la conscience. Il n'a pas pu dire au revoir à sa mère et n'a pas pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Depuis ces années, les années les plus noires dans la vie du détective, Basil ne faisait plus de vœux, plus de souhaits, il refusait de croire en le magie, déclarant haut et fort que ce ne sont que des enfantillages ridicules et que les fées n'existent pas.

Avant même d'avoir ses 19ans, Basil avait quitté la magie du monde des enfants pour se concentrer sur la violence et la réalité du monde des adultes.

Il ne croyait plus à rien! Sauf à ce qui était rationnel!

Il quitta le domicile familial pour vivre sa vie et s'installa sous l'appartement d'un jeune humain nommé Sherlock Holmes. Mme Judson, inquiète pour cet adolescent qu'elle considérait comme son fils, le suivit et s'installa également au 221B 1/2 Baker Street. Basil avait observé cet humain aux grandes idées, car il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient, et appris ainsi le métier de détective privé. À 22ans, Basil devient Basil de Baker Street.

* * *

_**Ce jour-là, Basil est perturbé. Il a passé la nuit entière a essayé de résoudre une étrange affaire de vol. Depuis quelques temps, un homme nommé Mister Malstrom sème la terreur dans Londres en dérobant les objets les plus précieux, les plus rares et les mieux gardés de tout le Royaume. Un vrai défi pour Basil de Baker Street! **_

* * *

Mister Malstrom, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Quand à l'histoire de Basil, j'ai mélangé plusieurs histoires. Pour le nom du frère et de la soeur de Basil, j'ai utilisé les noms que Melle-relda leur a donné. Ces histoires sont géniales!

__Et pour le nom de Basil, je l'appelle simplement Basil. Je trouve que Sherringford est un peu trop long. C'est un beau nom mais... un peu trop compliqué à retenir.


	3. Une étrange déclaration

_**Basil fait les cents pas dans son salon. Dawson est assit dans son fauteuil et boit une tasse de thé en regardant Basil. Le jeune homme, têtu comme une mule, ne veut rien manger, rien boire et ne veut pas dormir tant qu'il n'aura pas arrêter Malstrom. Soudain, il s'arrête! Dawson croit qu'il va tomber de sommeil mais un énorme sourire éclaire le visage du détective. **_

_**« J'ai trouvé! J'ai tout compris! Je sais où il est! Je vais arrêter Malstrom! s'exclame-t-il.**_

_**-Très bien! Où allons-nous? demande Dawson en se levant.**_

_**-Désolé, vieille branche! Mais il faut que je sois seul!**_

_**-Basil! Vous n'y pensez pas! C'est trop dangereux!**_

_**-Danger est mon deuxième nom, Dawson! Faites-moi confiance! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais 7ans. » conclut Basil. **_

_**Là-dessus, aussi rapide qu'un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise, Basil attrape un vieux manteau et sa vieille casquette de marin ainsi qu'une fausse moustache et se glisse dans les rues. Avant même que Dawson ne puisse le rejoindre, Basil s'éloigne dans la rue sur le dos de Toby. **_

_**« Ce garçon va me rendre fou! » se plaint le vieux docteur en rentrant dans l'appartement. **__**Sur le dos de Toby, Basil enfile son vieux manteau violet, plante sa casquette sur sa tête et colle sa fausse moustache. **_

* * *

_**« En route pour les quais, Toby! C'est là que se cache Malstrom! Tout les indices mènent à cet endroit. Il essaye d'imité Ratigan! » explique Basil. **_

_**En entendant le nom du rat, Toby se met à grogner. **_

_**« Chut! Toby, ce n'est pas Ratigan! Il est mort! Malstrom est un mauvais imitateur, c'est tout! » dit Basil pour calmer son ami canin. **_

_**Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivent aux quais. Basil descend du dos de Toby et entre dans le bar ''La Souricière''. C'est là que se trouve l'entrée du repaire de Ratigan. Comme Dawson n'est pas avec lui, Basil passe plus inaperçu. La propriétaire s'approche de lui et lui demande: **_

_**« Vous prendrez quoi?**_

_**-Une bière! dit Basil avec une voix rauque. Oh! Tant que j'y pense! Un de mes amis venait souvent ici et il a paumé un truc auquel je tiens beaucoup! Vous l'avez peut-être connu? Il s'appelait Fidget!**_

_**-Vous êtes un ami de Fidget?**_

_**-Ouais! Il bossait pour un type! Euh... Rati quelque chose... Ratigan je crois! » **_

_**La femme se prend la tête dans les mains. Les clients autour de Basil se sont arrêter de boire, discuter et ripailler. Tout est silencieux. **_

_**« Euh... vous avez connu Ratigan? demande-t-elle, effrayée.**_

_**-Pas le moins du monde! Je connais juste son nom! C'est mon pote qui m'en parlais! Moi, je l'ai jamais vu ce type! Vous savez où il crèche? **_

_**-Euh... oui... mais il est mort!**_

_**-Oh, ça je m'en fout! Je veux juste voir où il était! Fidget a dû perdre mon truc là-bas!**_

_**-Très bien... dans ce cas, suivez-moi! » conclut la propriétaire. Basil la suit et elle lui ouvre le passage.**_

_**« Oh! Encore une chose! Frappez trois fois lorsque vous reviendrez pour que je viennes vous ouvrir! » déclare-t-elle.**_

_**Basil descend dans le passage et se met à suivre les canalisations, comme il y a un an. Comme il est seul, il avance plus vite. Il arrive au bout du tunnel et soulève doucement la grille d'égouts. Dès qu'il l'a refermé, il se dirige tranquillement et aussi silencieusement que possible vers le tonneau aménagé en repaire avec un énorme R écrit à la peinture jaune sur les portes. Basil jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le repaire lorsque... quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière. **_

_**« Je savais que vous viendriez! » déclare Malstrom. **_

_**Basil le fusille du regard mais, comme il a la bouche bloquée par la main du malfrat, on ne comprend absolument rien à ce qu'il dit.**_

_**« N'ayez pas peur! Je veux seulement vous aidez! Vous allez voir! Après ça, vous verrez le monde différemment! Vous le verrez plus merveilleux, magique... » murmure le bandit à l'oreille de Basil. **_

_**Le détective bouge autant qu'il le peut... mais Malstrom le tient fermement. Le bandit attrape un petit sac et vide son contenu sur Basil: une sorte de poussière brillante avec des reflets rouge et vert. Basil continu à essayer de se libérer mais... son corps lui fait soudain atrocement mal. Il a l'impression qu'on le force à rétrécir, qu'on l'écrase pour le faire devenir plus petit. Il a même l'impression que ses vêtements deviennent trop gros. **_

_**Malstrom le lâche et le pose doucement sur le sol. Basil a tellement mal dans son corps frêle qu'il ne peut pas bouger.**_

_**« Ça fait un peu mal au début mais... rapidement, tu vas retrouver la joie! » déclare-t-il en partant.**_

_**Basil se demande si c'est à cause de la douleur ou s'il a rêver mais... il a eu l'impression que la voix grave de Malstrom s'est transformé en une voix féminine. Désormais seul, Basil essaye de chasser la douleur de son corps mais sans succès. Dans un dernier effort, il siffle... et perd connaissance... **_

* * *

Toby a entendu siffler. C'est Basil! C'est son petit maître! Lorsqu'il siffle comme ça, c'est qu'il a un problème. Ni une ni deux, Toby rentre en courant à Baker Street! Si Basil est en danger, seul le docteur Dawson peut l'aider!

* * *

Le docteur lit tranquillement son journal en attendant le retour de Basil. Soudain, il entend aboyer. C'est Toby! Le chien semble paniqué. Dawson sort de l'appartement et caresse la truffe du basset-hound qui continu aboyer avec peur.

_**« Allons Toby! Allons mon grand! Calme-toi! Où est Basil? Où est-il? Il est blessé? »**_

_**Le chien ne peut répondre. Il se contente d'aboyer et de faire signe à Dawson de monter sur son dos.**_

_**« Attends! Je vais prévenir la police! Ils pourront nous aider! » **__**Dawson entre dans l'appartement, attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro.**_

_**« Allo? Inspecteur Vole!**_

_**-Bonjour Inspecteur! C'est le Dr Dawson! J'ai besoin de votre aide! Basil est en danger! »**_

* * *

Alors, je connais pas trop l'Inspecteur Vole mais je sais que c'est un policier de Scotland Yard du monde des souris. Il a été inventé par Eve Titus. à part cela, je sais rien de lui.


	4. Basil est un enfant?

_**La porte de ''La Souricière'' s'ouvre brutalement et des dizaines de policiers entrent, suivit de Dawson et de l'inspecteur Vole. **_

_**« Que personne ne bouge! Nous cherchons cet homme! Est-ce que l'un de vous l'aurez vu? » demande Vole en sortant une photo de Basil en civil de sa poche.**_

_**La propriétaire s'approche des inspecteurs en tremblant et prend la photo. Elle la regarde attentivement puis déclare en bégayant:**_

_**« Oui... c'est... c'est un type qui voulait que je lui ouvre la trappe... qui... qui mène au repaire de Ratigan... il disait être un ami de Fidget...**_

_**-Merci madame. » répond Vole en lui arrachant la photo des mains.**_

_**La pauvre femme, effrayée, les conduit à la trappe et l'ouvre. Dawson, qui s'est déjà rendu au repaire de Ratigan, passe en premier et guide les policiers. Une fois arrivés dans l'antre de Ratigan, les policiers se dispersent et cherchent une trace de Basil ou de Malstrom. Dawson reste seul avec Vole. **_

* * *

Inquiet, Dawson se lance à la cherche de son ami. Il entre dans ce qui était la salle de réunion de Ratigan et là, allongé sur le sol, inerte... un enfant! Un garçonnet de 7 ou 8ans!

_**« Ciel! Vole! Venez voir! » crie Dawson en courant vers l'enfant.**_

_**Le petit était face contre terre, vêtu de vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour lui et sa tête est cachée par une vieille casquette de marin. Dawson s'agenouille à côté du gamin et prend son pouls. Par chance, il vit! Le docteur observe les vêtements du petit et reconnaît ceux que Basil a pris en partant. Il enlève la casquette... et se fige! Le garçonnet est la copie conforme de Basil mais en bien plus enfantin. Soudain, Dawson se rappelle la première fois qu'il a vu Basil. Il avait exactement cette tête! L'enfant se met à bouger et à gémir. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrent, dévoilant un magnifique vert émeraude. Le gamin se redresse et se frotte la tête. Lorsqu'il voit le médecin et l'inspecteur juste au-dessus de lui, il s'exclame: **_

_**« Dawson! Vole! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Où est Malstrom?**_

_**-Basil! souffle Dawson, éberlué.**_

_**-Quoi? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents? » demande-t-il.**_

_**Aussitôt, il remarque que ses vêtements sont trop grand. Étonné, il retrousse ses manches... et voit que ses mains ont rétrécies! Elles sont bien plus petites que celles du détective qu'il est. Lorsque Basil se dresse sur ses jambes, il remarque qu'il est petit, aussi petit que lorsqu'il avait 6 ou 7ans. Sa veste est tellement grande qu'elle tient à peine sur ses épaules et qu'elle lui arrive aux chevilles. Effrayé, Basil se met à hurler:**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive! Dawson! Je deviens fou ou...!**_

_**-Non, Basil! Vous êtes... vous êtes retomber en enfance! » déclare Dawson.**_

_**Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'est pas évident pour lui d'expliquer à Basil comment cela à put se produire. Il ne le sait même pas lui-même! Basil est paniqué! Il ne comprend rien à rien! Soudain, tout s'éclaire!**_

_**« C'est Malstrom! Il m'a donné une drogue et a trouvé un moyen de ….. me rajeunir...**_

_**-C'est impossible! Seule la reine Clarion possède cette poudre! répond Dawson.**_

_**-Qui! »**_

_**Basil ne comprend rien! Qui est cette reine Clarion? Ce nom lui dit quelque chose mais... il n'arrive pas à se rappeler quoi! Dawson se sent un peu idiot. La reine Clarion est la reine des fées et elle habite au Pays Imaginaire. Mais, bien sûr, Basil déteste entendre parlé de ces histoires de fées, ces enfantillages comme il dit. Lorsque Dawson raconte les histoires à Olivia, Basil les écoute sans vraiment les écouter puis déclare: « Pff! Ce sont des enfantillages, Dawson! Ne croyez pas à ces sottises! » Le problème... c'est que Dawson y croit! Depuis qu'il est enfant et que la Fée Clochette l'avait emmené au Pays Imaginaire, il avait toujours crut aux fées! Comme il l'avait promis lorsque Clochette est partie au Pays Imaginaire après l'avoir ramener chez lui. L'air de rien, le vieux chirurgien prend Basil par la main et lui dit:**_

_**« On verra plus tard! On rentre à Baker Street! Vole! Désormais, vous vous occupés de cette enquête!**_

_**-Dawson! Vous ne pouvez pas... c'est mon enquête! Je connais tout de Malstrom! Vole ne connait rien à ce scélérat!**_

_**-Tu es un enfant, Basil! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est Vole qui reprend l'enquête! » gronde Dawson.**_

_**Basil le regarde étonné. Dawson ne lui a jamais parlé sur ce ton. Basil se contente de croiser les bras et de bouder. **_

* * *

Dawson l'emmène avec lui a Baker Street. Basil fait la tête tout le long de la route mais, une fois à Baker Street, il se cache derrière Dawson.

_**« Olivia n'est pas là? demande-t-il.**_

_**Non. Pas que je saches. Pourquoi?**_

_**Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit comme ça! En gamin! Ce serait la honte! J'ai presque son âge! » répond le détective.**_

_**Dawson se contente de sourire puis frappe à la porte. Mme Judson ouvre.**_

_**« Dr Dawson! Où est Mr Basil? Il va bien?**_

_**Demandez-lui vous-même... » déclare Dawson en forçant Basil à se montrer.**_

_**Mme Judson plaque sa main sur sa bouche et Basil lui lance un sourire forcé.**_

_**« Mon dieu! Que vous est-il arrivé?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas! J'étais adulte et d'un coup POUF! Je suis redevenu un enfant.**_

_**-Venez! Je crois que j'ai encore vos vieux vêtements de lorsque vous aviez 7 ou 8ans au grenier! » répond Mme Judson en entrainant Basil à l'étage. **_

_**Dawson se contente de sourire en voyant le garçonnet suivre la femme de ménage sans grogner, comme il le fait lorsqu'on lui donne un ordre. **_

* * *

Maintenant, il reste un mystère: Comment Malstrom a-t-il put se procurer de la poussière de fée? Surtout que celle qui rajeunit ne peut être possèder et utiliser que par la reine Clarion. Dawson réfléchit... mais comment trouver un voleur de poussière de fées avec un détective ... qui ne croit PAS aux fées?

* * *

Voila la suite! j'espère que ça vous plait! Désolé, c'est un peu court mais... je commence à être en manque d'idée.


	5. Olivia et Myerricorft

_**Désolé, je sais que je suis longue pour mettre la suite mais j'ai pas mal de devoirs au lycée! Enfin, stop avec mes problèmes d'études! Passons à Basil...**_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Judson redescend dans le salon.

_**« Mr Basil a trouvé des vêtements et il s'habille. Qu'est-il arrivé?**_

_**-Malstrom a trouvé un moyen de rajeunir Basil. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de faire une chose aussi extraordinaire! La reine Clarion! La souveraine des fées du Pays Imaginaire!**_

_**-Mais... cette reine n'existe pas! Ce n'est qu'une invention pour les petits.**_

_**-Les fées existent, Mme Judson! Croyez-moi! Je sais de quoi je parle! Seule la reine Clarion était capable de rajeunir les gens grâce à une poussière très spéciale!**_

_**-Vous croyez encore à ces bêtises!**_

_**-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises! Écoutez, Mme Judson! J'ai été au Pays Imaginaire lorsque j'étais petit garçon! Ils sont tous aussi réels que vous et moi!**_

_**-De qui parlez-vous, Dawson? » demande une voix enfantine.**_

_**Les deux adultes se retournent. Basil est là, dans l'escalier, avec des vêtements bien plus appropriés à son jeune âge. Il porte un short marron, une chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet sans manche bleu, de petites soquettes blanches et de petites chaussures brune. S'ils ne savaient pas que c'était Basil, ni Dawson ni Mme Judson ne saurait que c'est Basil. Ils auraient dit que c'est un autre enfant. Basil les observe avec les grands yeux étonnés d'un enfant. Dawson n'aurait jamais crut revoir ce regard sur Basil. L'enfant descend les marches et les rejoint. Son regard les interroge mais aucun d'eux n'ose parler de fées. Ils savent que Basil ne croit pas en ces histoires, ces ''enfantillages''. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit, et que ce qui est possible. Or, les gens ne volent pas, les fées n'existent pas et le Pays Imaginaire n'est qu'une invention. Enfin... c'est ce que pense Basil. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Par instinct, Basil va ouvrir sans que Mme Judson ou Dawson ne songent à l'arrêter. C'est Olivia et son père. En voyant le petit garçon, Olivia est étonnée.**_

_**« Bonjour! Mr Basil est là? demande Mr Flaversham.**_

_**-Mais je... euh... il... il s'est absenté mais le Dr Dawson est là! » répond Basil en essayant de leur faire croire qu'il est seulement un petit garçon normal et non Basil de Baker Street. **_

_**Il s'éclipse rapidement puis rejoint Dawson.**_

_**« Dawson! C'est Olivia! » murmure Basil, visiblement inquiet.**_

_**Dawson se met à sourire au garçonnet. Basil semble vraiment inquiet. Il n'a pas tellement envie que Olivia sache qu'il est retombé en enfance. La fillette et son père entrent dans l'appartement et Olivia fait un gros câlin à Dawson.**_

_**« Basil va bientôt revenir? demande-t-elle.**_

_**-Olivia, me croirais-tu si je te dit que Basil est entre toi et moi? » demande Dawson en regardant le garçonnet à côté de lui.**_

_**Basil lui jette un regard étonné puis furieux. Aussi discrètement que possible, Basil s'éclipse, attrape son violon et se met à jouer, caché derrière son fauteuil. Olivia l'entend et elle se dirige vers le son. En voyant le gamin jouant du violon, elle reconnaît le détective.**_

_**« Mr Basil! » s'exclame-t-elle.**_

_**Aussitôt, Basil arrête de jouer. Il se retourne vers Olivia et se mord les lèvres tellement il est gêné. Flaversham observe Basil, puis sa fille et de nouveau Basil.**_

_**« Olivia! C'est un enfant! Ce n'est pas Basil!**_

_**-Si papa! C'est lui! Basil ne veut jamais qu'on touche son violon! Il est le seul à pouvoir y toucher!**_

_**-Flûte! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête, des fois! » s'énerve Basil.**_

_**Cette déclaration enlève les derniers doutes des Flaversham. Basil leur tourne le dos et refuse de leur montrer son visage. Dawson se baisse vers Olivia et lui murmure:**_

_**« Il a peur que tu le crois faible parce qu'il est redevenu un petit garçon! »**_

_**Olivia regarde Basil avec des yeux étonnés puis elle s'approche de lui.**_

_**« Euh... Basil?**_

_**-Allez-vous en! grogne Basil.**_

_**-Basil! Je ne vous trouve pas faible! Même en petit garçon, vous êtes plus grand que moi! Pour tout vous dire,... je vous trouve même très mignon! » déclare Olivia avec un gentil sourire.**_

_**Basil la regarde avec étonnement puis il lui sourit. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Au même moment, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Basil se met à la fenêtre et regarde qui cela peut être. En voyant qui est devant la porte, Basil prend peur. Il se cache derrière Dawson et s'exclame:**_

_**« N'ouvrez pas, Dawson! C'est mon frère! Myerricorft!**_

_**-Pourquoi je ne dois pas lui ouvrir?**_

_**-S'il me voit dans cet état, il va se mettre à paniquer! Je le connais, c'est une poule mouillée! Il a toujours peur pour moi!**_

_**-Pourquoi est-il là?**_

_**-Je sais pas! Je lui ai pas envoyé de lettres depuis deux semaines! Il n'a jamais été invité à venir! »**_

_**Myerricorft frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte. Mme Judson regarde Basil puis la porte puis de nouveau Basil.**_

_**« Mr Basil! On ne peut pas le laisser dehors! »**_

_**Basil regarde Mme Judson, réfléchit un instant puis déclare:**_

_**« On lui ouvre mais personne lui dit qui je suis! Avec un peu de chance, il va pas me reconnaître! »**_

_**Dawson sourit puis va ouvrir la porte. Il est étonné par la ressemblance que Basil a avec son frère ainé, Myerricorft. Celui-ci est élégamment habillé, vêtu d'un long manteau gris. En voyant Dawson, il fait une drôle de tête.**_

_**« Je vous connais...**_

_**-Je suis le docteur David Q. Dawson! Je suis chirurgien et je suis l'associer de Basil de Baker Street. En quoi puis-je vous aider, jeune homme?**_

_**-Je me nomme Myerricorft! Je suis le frère ainé de votre... collègue! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète! Vous savez... je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste et je tiens beaucoup à mon petit frère! Est-ce qu'il est là?**_

_**-Basil s'est absenté! Il enquête sur un vol de bijoux! Cela fait des semaines qu'il tente de résoudre cette affaire! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne vous envoie plus de lettres. Mais entrez! Il ne devrait pas tarder!**_

_**-Je vous remercie! » dit Myerricorft en entrant dans l'appartement, droit comme un I.**_

_**En voyant le bazar qui règne dans l'appartement, un petit sourire éclaire le visage sérieux de Myerricorft. Basil est caché derrière Mme Judson.**_

_**« Je vois que Basil n'a pas changer! Enfant, il ne rangeait rien! Il disait que chaque objet avait une place précise, qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher, et que sa chambre était ranger... même si on pouvait à peine mettre un pied dedans sans marcher sur quelque chose. » déclare Myerricorft.**_

_**Dawson se retient d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête énervée que Basil arbore. Le garçonnet arrête de se cacher, se met à côté d'Olivia et lui murmure:**_

_**« Il en a de bonnes! Lui, sa chambre c'était un capharnaüm! Une mère y retrouverait ses mômes! »**_

_**Olivia éclate de rire. Myerricorft la regarde bizarrement.**_

_**« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôles?**_

_**-Rien de spéciale, monsieur Je-Sais-Tout! » marmonne Basil.**_

_**Cependant, c'est assez audible pour que Myerricorft entende. Il s'approche du gamin et l'observe sous toutes les coutures. Soudain, il se fige et déclare:**_

_**« Basil? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?**_

_**-Aie aie aie! Typiquement ce que je voulais pas... marmonne le petit détective.**_

_**-Explique-toi! Comment ça se fait que tu sois redevenu... petit?**_

_**-Une expérience qui a mal tourné! invente Basil.**_

_**-Basil! Arrêtez vos bêtises! gronde Dawson. C'est un malfrat qui l'a fait retomber en enfance grâce à de la poussière magique.**_

_**-De la poussière magique? Mais ça n'existe pas! » s'exclament en chœur les deux frères.**_

_**Là, Dawson n'a aucun doute! C'est bien Basil et son frère! Seul Basil est assez récalcitrant pour refuser de croire à la magie même s'il a été victime d'un sortilège qui l'a ramené à l'enfance. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Oubliant rapidement Dawson et ses ''élucubrations'' ridicules, Basil se retourne vers son frère.

_**« Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici? À part venir critiquer mon travail et mon appartement!**_

_**-Basil... c'est aujourd'hui! » déclare tristement Myerricorft.**_

_**Basil se fige. Il est aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine et de grosses larmes mouillent ses petits yeux verts émeraude. Dawson ne comprend rien.**_

_**« Quoi? Que ce passe-t-il? demande-t-il.**_

_**-C'est... c'est aujourd'hui que... que ma mère est morte... » répond Basil, la voix nouée par le chagrin.**_

_**Dawson commence à regretter sa question. Myerricorft comprend que Basil connait Dawson depuis peu et qu'il ne lui a pas tous dit sur son passé. Il décide de tout lui révéler.**_

_**« Notre père et notre sœur ont été tués lorsque Basil avait 12ans. Notre mère est tombée malade peu de temps après et... elle est morte lorsque Basil avait 18ans...**_

_**-J'allais en avoir 19! réplique Basil.**_

_**-Je le sais tout ça! Basil était un gamin à l'époque. Je l'ai rencontré dans un orphelinat et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Basil et, lorsqu'il avait 12ans, son père et sa sœur ont été tués par un rat! Un bandit nommé... Jonathan! C'est ça! Jonathan Ratigan! » déclare Dawson.**_

_**À ces mots, Basil se fige. Il observe Dawson, bouche bée, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.**_

_**« C'était vous! Vous étiez le docteur qui venait toutes les semaines à l'Orphelinat de la Seconde Chance! Vous racontiez ces histoires avec la Fée Clochette! J'avais 6ans quand je vous ai rencontrer! J'accompagnais Mme Judson! » s'exclame l'enfant.**_

_**Dawson observe Basil puis déclare en souriant:**_

_**« Je le savais que tu étais ce petit bonhomme intelligent que j'ai connu dans cet orphelinat.**_

_**-Alors ça! Je connaissais mon associer avant même de devenir détective comme mon... »**_

_**Basil s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase et prend un air triste. Comme si cela lui rappelait des choses horribles. Myerricorft comprend ce qui arrive à son petit frère. Il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais Basil la repousse. Sa main est froide, comme de la glace.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Basil? demande Olivia.**_

_**-Rien... je... je pensais à mon père... il était détective lui aussi... il est mort et ma mère est morte de chagrin,... 7ans plus tard... et je... je n'ai même pas pus lui dire au revoir! »**_

_**Là-dessus, Basil éclate en sanglots. Une chose que Olivia croyait impossible. Elle est peinée pour Basil, elle s'approche de lui et le sert dans ses petits bras. Basil est tellement triste qu'il ne dit rien. Cela apaise un peu sa douleur.**_


	6. Mes excuses

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui aime cette fiction mais, pour le moment, je la met en pause! Je n'ai plus d'idée alors, si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'aider et me faire des propositions! c'est toujours utile! Merci de m'aider et encore désolé mais je préfère la mettre en pause...

Fan de Basil de Baker Street!


End file.
